<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудо Дануолла by ShadowPaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930664">Чудо Дануолла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws'>ShadowPaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришла пора императрице разрешиться от бремени. Корво не находит себе места.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чудо Дануолла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Корво шагал по коридору в приподнятом настроении. Он порядком устал за последние несколько месяцев, будучи в постоянном напряжении. Деликатное положение императрицы требовало от Корво вдвойне следить за её физическим и моральным здоровьем, чтобы было не так-то просто, учитывая, что Джессамина неожиданно начала сопротивляться всем советам своего защитника. Она постоянно пыталась решать все проблемы империи одновременно, почти не делилась с Корво своими ощущениями, даже тогда, когда беременность становилась для нее слишком тяжелым бременем. Сегодня Корво еле-еле смог уговорить ее отдохнуть, надавив на беспокойство о здоровье ребенка. Джессамина хоть и послушалась, но в итоге целый день почти не разговаривала с ним, обидевшись на его резкий тон.</p><p>Но день закончился. Обговорив изменения в системе безопасности дворца с капитаном, Корво принял его предложение выпить немного виски и теперь чувствовал себя намного лучше. </p><p>"Ванна. И постель. Но сначала проведать Джессамину".</p><p>Корво поднялся по лестнице и увидел, как возле покоев императрицы творится какая-то неразбериха. В два счета оказавшись возле двери он чуть не сбил с ног старую служанку.</p><p>— В чем дело? Что произошло? </p><p>Служанка преградила Корво путь в комнату, но тот, будучи намного выше, частично видел бледное лицо Джессамины и спину Антона Соколова, склонившегося над ней. </p><p>— Марта, выведи его! — властно крикнул Соколов, не оборачиваясь, — нам здесь не нужны посторонние! </p><p>Посторонние? Корво чуть не взбесился, но его пыл немного остудила Марта, положившая ладони ему на плечи. </p><p>— Правда, лорд-протектор, нечего вам тут делать! Вы тут ничем не поможете, а доктору работать нужно! </p><p>Корво ещё раз взглянул на Соколова и отступил, сжимая кулаки и пытаясь успокоиться. Марта вышла вместе с ним в коридор, предусмотрительно знаком показав двум служанкам присоединиться к лекарю. </p><p>— Марта… </p><p>— Знаю, знаю, о чем хотите спросить. Полчаса назад императрица послала за господином Соколовым. С утра, говорит, недомогание чувствовала.</p><p>Корво вспомнил, как несколько раз за день предлагал послать за Соколовым, и проклял себя за то, что не сделал это без её разрешения. Марта заметила, как изменилось выражение его лица, и сочувственно сжала его руку. </p><p>Дверь комнаты приоткрылась, и Соколов, не глядя на Корво, обратился к Марте:</p><p>— Это займёт некоторое время, но, думаю, до утра в Башне станет на одного полноправного жителя больше, — Соколов перевёл взгляд на Корво, и тому показалось, что вечно сухой лекарь немного смягчил тон, — императрица хочет вас видеть, Корво. Вы можете побыть с ней немного. </p><p>Корво сбросил руку Марты и вошёл в комнату. Джессамина полулежала на постели, уже освобожденная служанками от лишней одежды и прикрытая простыней ниже пояса. Корво присел на край кровати и еле удержался, чтобы не прикоснуться к лицу Джессамины и не отбросить пряди волос, прилипшие к её лбу. </p><p>— Императрица, — твёрдо произнес Корво. Джессамина улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. Схватка заставила её скривиться, но она снова улыбнулась через боль. </p><p>— Ах, Корво! Я… Не могу поверить, что это происходит. Мне так страшно. </p><p>— Всё будет хорошо. Вам помогут Соколов и… ваше упорство. </p><p>Джессамина сжала его ладонь и посерьёзнела.</p><p>— Корво, я сейчас кое-что скажу и вы не будете меня перебивать и перечить мне. </p><p>Корво кивнул, но сердце его сжалось. Он примерно представлял, что хочет сказать императрица. И очень хотел её перебивать и перечить ей. </p><p>— Корво… Если со мной что-то случится… Если эти роды закончатся для меня смертью… Прошу, позаботьтесь о ребенке. Сделайте все, чтобы он вырос здоровым и счастливым. Корво, вы обещаете мне? </p><p>Корво на мгновение отвёл взгляд от Джессамины, собираясь с мыслями, затем снова посмотрел в её глаза, полные надежды и любви к нему. Зачем она спрашивает у него такие вещи? Разве он вообще может ответить как-то по-другому?</p><p>— Я обещаю. </p><p>Джессамина улыбнулась ему, и Корво отчаянно захотелось наклониться и поцеловать её пересохшие губы, наплевав на служанок и подсматривающего за дверью Соколова. Но вместо этого он поднёс её руку к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони. </p><p>— Я могу остаться с вами, императрица. До самого конца, если вы того пожелаете. </p><p>— Ох, нет, Корво, — Джессамина снова скривилась и сделала пару вдохов, — не хочу, чтобы вы видели меня в таком состоянии. Прошу, побудьте ещё немного, но когда я скажу, вы уйдёте. </p><p>Корво пробыл с ней около часа, пока Соколов решительно не указал ему на дверь. </p><p>— Идите к себе, Корво. Вы здесь ничем не поможете. </p><p>Как в тумане Корво закрыл за собой дверь комнаты императрицы, предварительно впустив туда Марту, и шумно выдохнул. Его рука, которую сжимала Джессамина во время схваток, совершенно одеревенела. Он мог бы пойти в свои покои, как сказал Соколов, но не хотел упускать ситуацию из-под контроля. Корво отошёл от комнаты на несколько шагов и облокотился спиной о перила, скрестив руки на груди. Время тянулось мучительно долго. </p><p>— Ааааааааааааа! </p><p>Душераздирающий крик пробрал Корво до костей и он сжал в пальцах рукав своего плаща. </p><p>
  <em> "Вы здесь ничем не поможете, Корво"  </em>
</p><p>Действительно. Это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он ничем не мог помочь Джессамине. Он даже не мог уменьшить её страдания. Корво напряжённо вслушивался, пытаясь разобрать между криками Джессамины не менее громкие приказы Соколова. Ему хотелось подойти поближе, но он держал себя в руках, опираясь на перила.</p><p>Вскоре из комнаты послышался новый крик. Корво встрепенулся, стряхнул с себя оцепенение и, не удержавшись, шагнул навстречу к выглянувшей Марте. </p><p>— Марта? Ну? </p><p>Марта вышла из комнаты и, просияв, кивнула. </p><p>— Всё хорошо, Корво. У в… — она на мгновение запнулась, — у императрицы родилась дочь. Такое чудо, вы не поверите! </p><p>— Не пускай его, Марта, ещё не время! — крикнул из-за закрытой двери Соколов, не дав Корво и рта раскрыть. Корво рассмеялся и обнял Марту в порыве чувств. Он ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого облегчения. </p><p>Через полчаса из комнаты вышел Соколов и, увидев Корво, улыбнулся, даже почти без привычной ехидцы. </p><p>— Так, все вон! — властно скомандовал он служанкам, хлопотавшим в комнате императрицы. Пропустив их, Соколов положил ладонь на плечо Корво и многозначительно прошептал:</p><p>— Наслаждайтесь моментом, лорд-протектор. </p><p>Корво нахмурился, но Соколов будто не заметил и ушёл вслед за Мартой, говоря ей что-то про стаканчик виски. Корво вошёл в комнату и, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, увидел то, что заставило его тут же забыть обо всем.</p><p>Джессамина сидела в кровати и держала на руках ребёнка. Корво подошёл к ней, присел рядом и взял девочку, которую тут же протянула ему Джессамина. </p><p>— Разве она не чудо, Корво? </p><p>Корво перевёл взгляд с счастливого уставшего лица Джессамины на ребёнка, и сердце ему защемило странное ощущение, смесь любви и страха. Это ведь не только ребёнок Джессамины, но и его. Его дочь. Корво вспомнил запнувшуюся на полуслове Марту, многозначительное подмигивание Соколова… Они знают. Конечно, они никому не скажут, но найдутся те, кто будет распространять слухи. Слухи уже были, а теперь они будут ползти по Дануоллу и всей империи с новой силой. И на судьбе их дочери это может отразиться не в самом лучшем свете. </p><p>— Что же мы натворили, Джессамина, — пробормотал Корво и тут же осознал, что сказал это вслух. Он посмотрел на неё и с удивлением не увидел на лице Джессамины никакого страха. Она поджала губы, решительно посмотрела на него и сжала его руку до боли. </p><p>— С ней все будет хорошо. У неё есть мы. У неё есть ты, Корво. </p><p>Корво улыбнулся и, приблизившись к Джессамине, легко поцеловал её в губы. Джессамина погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в ответ. Корво хмыкнул в её полураскрытые губы. </p><p>— А ведь мы впервые целуемся в присутствии кого-то. </p><p>Джессамина посмотрела на дочь и засмеялась. Напряжение, возникшее между ними на мгновения, спало. Корво осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к щеке спящей дочери. </p><p>— Я думала над именем, Корво. Как ты думаешь, какое… </p><p>— Эмили, — не задумываясь сказал Корво. </p><p>— Эмили? — Джессамина выглядела удивлённой, — почему Эмили? </p><p>Корво пожал плечами. Это имя пришло ему в голову в тот момент, когда он увидел её. Он не знал никого с таким именем и сам не мог сказать, почему подумал именно о нем. </p><p>— Эмили Колдуин… - Джессамина положила голову на плечо Корво, — Эмили Первая… Мне нравится!</p><p>Корво улыбнулся и, прижавшись к Джессамине, осторожно поцеловал Эмили в лоб. Эмили нахмурилась и схватила его за палец. </p><p>— Я сдержу свое обещание, Джессамина. Я сделаю все ради неё.</p><p>Корво ещё не представлял, какой его обещание обретет смысл через десять лет. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>